Journeys Through the Past
by SailorChronos1
Summary: Alyssa Jikanno returns to Japan from a student exchange program, gets involved in the Sailors' battle against the Dark Moon Circus, and rediscovers her lost love.  Takes place during SuperS series.  Sequel to Time Predator.
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon and all related characters are owned by Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, Toei Animation, and DIC. No copyright infringement is intended.

Journeys Through the Past  
A Sailor Moon fanfic by Sailor Chronos

Chapter One: Learning Experience

Journal, April 5th 1995  
It has certainly been an exciting year! Because my grades have been so good this term, I have been offered a scholarship to study at the University of Vancouver starting in September. Despite the fact that I have been enjoying myself very much here in Canada, I'm not sure if I will take that offer up. I had originally planned to be here only one term anyway, and after the recent business with Usagi and company, I feel that I should return to Japan to finish my second-year program at Juuban High School. I'll really miss Darla though, especially after being reunited with her after all this time. For the past few weeks we have been communicating via Email, and we'd made plans for me to take the train down to Seattle to stay at her place once I'd finished my final exams.

"Alyssa Jikanno! Are you still writing in that book?" Marie demanded, her words slightly slurred with a French accent. "Keeping a diary is kid stuff."

"It's a journal, and I don't think it's kid stuff." Alyssa closed the little book and got up from the bed where she had been reclining. "One day I want to be able to show my children what kind of person I was in my youth." She turned to a mirror and fluffed her long platinum blonde hair.

"If you say so." Marie opened her closet and looked through her clothes. "Are you going to the party tonight? It's the last one of the year. Everyone is going to be there, it'll be lots of fun."

Alyssa gazed at her willowy roommate with amusement. Marie always had been somewhat of a party animal. "I'm not sure yet. I have a math exam tomorrow that I ought to study for."

Marie laughed, jiggling her brown curls. "Studying isn't everything, besides, you're top in the class as it is."

"Well-"

There was a clatter of footsteps in the hall, a quick knock on the door and another young woman looked in. "Have you girls heard the news? The party tonight is off."

Marie was shocked. "What? They can't do that! Are you off your rocker, Jen?"

The blonde girl shook her head. "Something weird happened on campus yesterday evening. The party has been canceled by the principal, and nobody is to go out alone. Apparently a girl from the grade ten class was approached and assaulted by a guy in strangely-coloured clothes. The police haven't had any luck in finding him so far."

"I hope she's okay," Marie said.

"Fortunately she wasn't hurt badly, but whatever he did do to her scared her half to death." Jen sighed. "Just what we need around here. Anyway, I thought I'd let you know."

"This doesn't sound good at all," Alyssa commented. "And I have to go a study session at the library later."

"Just so long as you're with somebody. Management isn't taking any chances," Jen said, then left.

"So much for the party," Marie said, plopping down on her bed with an exaggerated expression of despair. "I was looking foward to it so much, too!"

"Then go shopping downtown with Tamara and Ingrid. They're always glad to have someone else to shop with."

"Maybe I will!"

After her study session, Alyssa spent the remainder of the evening with a group of friends in the campus coffee shop, discussing exams, reminiscing about the school year, and talking about plans for the summer. However she found herself alone when she wanted to leave; there was nobody who was going back to the residence. It wasn't far, so she walked the short distance by herself, with no trouble. When she reached the main door she took a moment to look around, and all seemed normal. She heaved the heavy glass door open and was about to step inside when she heard a scream nearby.

Immediately she turned and ran toward the place where she thought the scream had originated, and came upon a bizarre scene. A girl whom Alyssa recognized to be one of the school's most promising musicians was being confronted by a strange blond-haired man who was dressed in a costume similar to that of a circus lion-tamer, with a whip in his hand. He spoke to the girl in a sexy yet malicious voice, "Show me your dreams, beautiful!"

He cracked his whip. "One!" An ornately decorated backboard appeared behind the girl. "Two!" Manacles extended from the board and fastened around the girl's wrists and ankles. "Three!" The girl's chest began to glow, and as she screamed again, a shining mirror appeared.

The stranger grabbed the mirror. "Let's see if he's hiding here."

Alyssa had seen enough. She had received an Email from Ami not long ago that described events such as this happening in Tokyo with alarming frequency. She had hoped that she wouldn't have to get involved, but now she had no choice. Reaching up, she flicked her fingers, bringing forth a silver star-shaped wand with a symbol of an hourglass on it.

"Chronos Star Power, Make Up!"

Her body lifted up and became transparent. A gold tiara appeared on her forehead, and her hair rippled and turned white. Then as she began to twirl, she was surrounded by sparkling silver ribbons that coalesced into a white and black sailor costume. She stopped twirling and a small silver globe circled her waist, then formed into a sword.

The stranger withdrew his head from the mirror and put it aside. He touched the girl's chin with his right hand, but there was no reaction, for she had fainted. "Your dream is lovely, but he's not here. I'm afraid I'll have to kill you now. Pity that such a pretty face has to be destroyed."

"Hold it!" shouted a voice. The stranger looked up to see a young woman standing under a lamppost. Her costume was a very familiar style: white with a silver-hemmed black skirt, silver bows, black boots and gloves, and a gold tiara with a sparkling diamond-like gem in it. "Young girls are not for you to terrorize! I will not forgive you for disturbing her dream! For love and justice, I am the pretty warrior Sailor Chronos! You're history!"

He stared at her and swore under his breath. "There are pumpkins here too? Blast, can I never get rid of them?" He looked over his shoulder. "Come out, my Lemure! The wooden puppet, Kiko-chan!" A mystical symbol appeared in his shadow, and a gaudy multi-jointed figure that looked somewhat like a giant wooden Barbie doll stepped out. "Deal with this."

"Kiko-chan!" the Lemure said prettily. Its arms separated into several segments, which it flung at Sailor Chronos.

Chronos barely leaped out of the way in time. This thing was fast!

"Do you like to dance?" the Lemure asked. Its arms reassembled. "Do the two-step!" It started to fire its fingers at Chronos' feet, forcing her to hop up and down. One of the fingers whizzed past her to hit a tree, and it passed through the tree like an air-gun pellet through glass, leaving a hole. Chronos gasped. If one of those things hit her..!

This was getting out of control. "I'll slow you down, you caricature!" she shouted, then summoned her main power. "STASIS DISK!" A sparkling energy disk appeared in her hands and she threw it, frisbee style, at the Lemure.

When the disk struck, the Lemure was frozen in place. Chronos drew her sword and prepared to strike the finishing blow, but suddenly the effect wore off! The Lemure immediately pirouetted into a kick, its leg extending as it went, and knocked Chronos flying. She hit the ground hard, and the Lemure laughed, a high-pitched discordant sound that hurt her ears. She hauled herself to her feet and swore. Her power normally worked for thirty seconds, but for some reason, this time it only took five seconds to wear off. These Lemure things must be more powerful than the Droids and other minions she had faced.

"Let's dance some more!" the Lemure said, with seemingly boundless energy. One of its legs began to gyrate.

"I don't think so!" Chronos retorted. If her first power didn't work, then she would have to use stronger measures. She held her hands out in front of her as if in prayer. "TEMPORAL!" A spark of energy grew to the size of a basketball, with multiple rings whirling around it. "FORCE!" She opened her arms wide. "DISSOLUTION!" And brought them together with a clap.

The globe streaked out to envelop the Lemure... but it wasn't there any more. Chronos found herself hanging in mid-air, held by the Lemure's disembodied hands, watching helplessly as the energy globe struck a tree instead, which was transformed from a mature oak to a withered stump in seconds. She was horrified; she hadn't intended to damage anything, but the effect of her power was permanent on whatever it hit.

Or was it?

Disregarding her precarious situation, she concentrated all her attention on the tree for a moment, willing her power to reverse. This gave the Lemure the opportunity to pelt her with parts of itself, but she ignored the pain for as long as she could. The stump began to glow.

"ATOMIC SHOCKWAVE INCINERATE!"

An arc of super-hot fire engulfed the main body of the Lemure, and it screamed. The hands that were holding her opened, and she fell to the ground. In disbelief she looked up to see a brown-haired girl wearing a white and gold sailor fuku with red bows, holding a gold staff with an atom symbol on the end.

"When evil pollutes the land, I cleanse it with the fires of Creation. For love and justice, I am the pretty warrior Sailor Mara!"

"Mara!" Chronos cried.

"I can't leave you alone at all without you getting into trouble, can I?" the newcomer said, smiling. "How about finishing this?"

"Gladly!" She scrambled to her feet. Grabbing her sword she attacked the Lemure, who was sitting nearby trying to put makeshift bandages on its burns. Too late, it looked up to see a silver blade slicing down. "Stage out!" it screamed as its head separated from its body. Then the whole body disappeared, leaving only a shadow with a strange symbol in it which slowly faded away.

The stranger, who had been watching the whole battle, swore and leaped through a portal ringed by flames. The dream mirror winked out, followed by the board that held the girl. Sailor Mara ran over to her and caught her unconscious form, easing her to the ground.

"Is she all right?" Chronos asked.

"Yes, she just fainted." Mara got up and regarded her with a measured look, then burst out laughing. "Chronos, the look on your face!"

"You..." Chronos couldn't stand it. She dropped her sword and grabbed her friend in a bear hug. "I'm so glad to see you! How on Earth did you get here? Surely you can't drive from Seattle to Vancouver THAT quickly!"

Mara laughed again and winked. "I've figured out a few things over the past few weeks. Why don't we go someplace less conspicuous so we can talk?"

Chronos picked up her sword and sheathed it, then detransformed. "Sure, as soon as I get this girl back to the dorm."

Behind them, the oak tree stood unharmed.


	2. Chapter 2

Journeys Through the Past  
A Sailor Moon fanfic by Sailor Chronos

Chapter Two: Moving On

It was past midnight and Marie wasn't back from town yet, but that didn't bother Alyssa. She and her best friend, Darla Hayden, were discussing private matters over a second cup of tea. It was nice just to sit and chat, like they often had in the old days.

"I don't understand how you got here so quickly," Alyssa said. "I know that all the Senshi are able to sense when another of their number is in danger, but teleporting solo?"

"You did it yourself," Darla reminded her. "You told me that when you woke up from cryosleep, you went into some sort of trance and teleported yourself from that asteroid you were trapped on to Tokyo. It didn't make sense at first, since I believed that it took at least two Senshi to make an effective teleport. After all, back in the Silver Imperium, you and I teleported between the planets frequently with no problems."

"Yes." She sighed sadly. "You know, I still wish I could have been there when you were fighting Metallia's forces with the others."

Darla put a hand on her shoulder. "You tried your best to defend your planet, as I tried to defend mine. It's not our fault that both our planets were destroyed. Metallia was just too powerful for us." She smiled. "But we're together again now, and that's what matters. Now then, back to teleporting. When I began to correspond with Ami and Artemis on the subject via Email, we came to the conclusion that we CAN in fact teleport solo, at least for short distances. How do you think Pluto gets to a battle scene as quickly as she does?"

Alyssa shook her head skeptically. "She can create portals."

"Yes, but she is bound by her duty to use her time powers only when the safety of the entire Earth is at stake, like she did last winter against Pharoah 90. Or haven't you been told?" Alyssa nodded, she had heard the story about that. Darla continued, "For routine battles against Daimons and such, she teleports to wherever Uranus and Neptune happen to be, if she isn't already with them."

Understanding dawned. "I get it, but teleporting alone must take a lot of energy. I nearly killed myself when I did it. How were you able to 'port here and still be able to use your powers?"

"It all depends on how far you're going." Darla held her hands a meter apart. "The greater the distance, the more energy it takes. To go to the North Pole or to the moon and still be able to fight, you need at least two Senshi." She moved her hands closer together. "But for a few kilometers, such as across a city, one can do it without losing much."

"Amazing! And in all this time, the others haven't figured this out? I think it would really cut down the time it takes them to assemble for a fight."

"I don't think it ever occurred to them, seeing that they spend most of their time together anyway. Artemis admitted to me that he'd forgotten, otherwise he would have mentioned it. A thousand years in cryosleep might have killed a few of his brain cells, who knows." Darla giggled. "But I admit, I was pushing it earlier. Seattle is more than just a few kilometers away, and I wasn't sure if I would have enough energy after I arrived for more than one shot. My staff can only provide so much."

"Are you all right?" Alyssa asked, concerned.

Her friend nodded. "Oh sure. I just wouldn't want to do that on a regular basis." She rose and stretched, then glanced at her watch. "Goodness! It's very late, and you said that you have an exam tomorrow." She brought out a gold star-shaped wand with an atom symbol on it.

Alyssa groaned. "Yes, and I need my sleep. Well, I'll do a quick review in the morning-" she yawned, "-and hope for the best. That's my last exam, so afterwards I'll wrap things up here and book a flight for Japan. I have a feeling that I should go back."

"Then do that. I wish I could go with you, but there's a biology seminar next week that I have been planning to attend for ages. We can still keep in touch via Email." Darla held up her wand. "Mara Star Power, Make Up!" She transformed in a blaze of gold and red. When her transformation was complete, she moved into the center of the room. "I'll show you how it's done. You have to have a clear picture in your mind of the place you want to go, same as a regular teleport." She crossed her arms over her chest. "The only difference is that you focus your energy more tightly, and you have to use a lot more of it. See you later!" she said cheerily, then closed her eyes in concentration. "Sailor Teleport!" She was surrounded by a bright orange-red light, then she vanished.

In the next moment, the door opened to admit Marie, who was carrying several parcels. "Hey, Alyssa, are you still awake?"

"Not for long."

* * *

"Are you certain you won't reconsider staying on for another semester, Miss Jikanno?" the principal asked. "We can allow you to stay on campus if you have no other accomodation arrangement for the summer."

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Taylor. I'm grateful that I had the opportunity to study at your fine school, but I ought to be going home. I want to finish my academic year there before taking on anything else."

The man sighed, then smiled. "All right. You've been an excellent student and a good example for many others. You'll be missed."

Journal, April 7th 1995  
The past day has been difficult to say the least. I aced the math exam, but that wasn't the problem. It was having to pack up and leave Marie, Jen, Ingrid and all the other girls whom I had considered good friends. We all exchanged Email addresses and promised to keep in touch but it just won't be the same. On the other hand, I'll be returning to some good friends: Usagi, Ami and Makoto. Chibiusa often asked me why I had trouble getting along with Rei... perhaps her hot temper and my detached manner don't mix well. Minako is okay but she can be silly at times. She and Usagi are like two peas in a pod, to use the American expression, but at least Usagi has a big heart and cares about more than just becoming a teen idol. Maybe being popular as Sailor V went to Minako's head.

"Hello! I hope there's nothing in that book that I ought not to know about," a male voice said in accented English.

Alyssa started, her thoughts interrupted. The journal fell to the floor, and she had to grope around on the carpet near her feet to find it. When she got her hand on it, she slipped it into her carry-on bag. "Not really," she said, flushing as she straightened up. "I just like to write my ideas down sometimes." When she turned to see who had spoken, she gasped. The young man who was sitting down next to her was dark-haired, muscular and quite handsome... and somewhat familiar. "Are you going to Tokyo or disembarking in Honolulu?" she asked politely, trying to disguise her sudden inexplicable nervousness.

"Tokyo," he replied easily. "Going home. I just spent three months in an exchange program." He settled himself and buckled his seat belt.

"How interesting, so did I," Alyssa said, then on a whim, switched to Japanese. "Pardon me if I sound strange. I'm probably rusty after conversing in English all this time."

"You're not too bad," he said, also in Japanese. "The structural differences between the two languages ensure that few people can be truly fluent in both. Ichijo Kurisu." He held out his hand.

She took it. "Jikanno Alyssa."

At that moment, she felt something...

Kurisu gazed at her in puzzlement before withdrawing his hand. "Strange. I just got the feeling that I've met you before. But that's impossible, I would have remembered someone like you."

"Yes, I felt the same thing. Maybe each of us just look like someone the other saw once and forgot about." As much as Alyssa tried to believe what she had said, something deep inside her was telling her that it wasn't true. She HAD known this man before, that much she was certain of, but she couldn't quite remember where or when.

"That's probably it. Anyway," Kurisu was saying, "it's going to be a long flight and I hope we don't get bored with each other before we get to Tokyo."

During the flight, Alyssa and Kurisu exchanged anecdotes about school and life in general. She learned that he lived with his parents in Minato-ku and was in his first year of high school. He had wanted to go to Shibakouen High School but his parents sent him to Juuban High School instead, since they knew some of the teachers there.

"I go to Juuban too," she told him. "Perhaps we'll see each other every so often."

"We'd better not be in the same class," he joked, "I'd never be able to concentrate on my work with such a pretty face nearby."

She blushed at the complement. "Thank you, Ichijo-san. I don't think anyone has called me pretty."

With a smile, he leaned a little closer and said in a confidential tone, "Then everyone is blind, Jikanno-san."

"Really?" she asked in a lightly sarcastic tone and began to laugh. "That's exactly what my friend Minako-san says. She wants to be a teen idol, but she won't understand why people don't notice her when she tries."

Kurisu chuckled. "But you don't even have to try." He sighed. "I still can't shake the feeling that I know you from somewhere." He was about to say something else when flight attendants appeared with the food and beverage carts.

"Many people say that airplane food is horrible, but this isn't bad," Alyssa commented as she tucked into a Japanese salad.

Kurisu glanced up from a beef couscous, obviously relieved to be back on a less personal topic. "Do you cook?"

"A little. But Kino Mako-chan is one of the best cooks that I know. I'll introduce her to you sometime."

"It sounds like you have a lot of friends in Tokyo."

"Yes. I hope you'll be one of them, Ichijo-san," Alyssa said shyly.

He nodded. "Please, call me Kurisu-san."


	3. Chapter 3

Journeys Through the Past  
A Sailor Moon fanfic by Sailor Chronos

Chapter Three: Strategies

Blackness.

Suddenly a bright spotlight shone down from a vaulted ceiling, illuminating a raised round platform. From a balcony above, a stooped figure in purple robes looked around seriously. Its features were so ancient that it was hard to tell if it was male or female. A strange creature glided across the chamber: a baseball-sized bloodshot eyeball with crow's wings. It landed on the end of the staff that the figure was carrying.

"Tiger Eye! Hawk Eye! Fish Eye!" called a squeaky, grating voice.

Three gaudily dressed figures stepped into the light. "You called, Master Zirconia?" asked one. He wore orange cross-hatched tights, high leather boots and a short black leather vest and looked like a lion tamer. He tossed his veritable mane of blonde hair in irritation.

The second sighed. "It had better be important, calling us up at this hour," he complained. His short hair was a light pink colour, and stood up on his head like a mass of flames. His garb was a purple wraparound sleeveless top and pleated kilt.

"Knowing Zirconia, it probably is," said the third in a dulcet voice. He looked younger than the others, with such long light blue hair and delicate features that he could easily be mistaken for a woman. The costume he wore was a one-piece light blue ribbed jumpsuit.

Zirconia rapped the staff on the floor. "Enough chatter! How is the search going? Have you found anything promising?"

Tiger Eye shrugged. "This world is large. How can you be certain that Pegasus is here, in this city? I have travelled to another city in search of him, but found nothing so far."

"Fool!" Zirconia shouted angrily. "You are wasting precious time and energy! Not to mention you attracted the attention of yet another Sailor Senshi!"

"Yeah, it's getting hard enough to do our job as it is, with the Senshi always in the way!" Hawk Eye spat.

Tiger Eye glared at Hawk Eye but was unrepentant.

"Pegasus IS here!" Zirconia insisted. "But obviously our current methods are not adequate. We need to do away with the Sailor Senshi so we can continue our searching unopposed."

"And how are we to do that?" Fish Eye asked sarcastically.

"I have a plan," Zirconia said, smirking. "Continue as you were before. When the time is right, I will tell you what to do. Now go!"

The trio bowed and disappeared.

Zirconia regarded the creature that was still perched on the staff. "Follow them. The next time they meet the Sailor Senshi, this is what you will do."

Journal, April 7th 1995, continued  
We'll be landing in Tokyo soon. I had a lovely conversation with Kurisu-san, and I'm looking forward to seeing him again when I get back to school. I have three days to get back into Japanese routine, and I imagine it will be a bit difficult after the looser attitudes in Canada. It's early evening local time, and Ami's last Email said that she and the girls would meet me at the airport.

"Lia-chan!" The joyful shout rose over the hubbub of greetings and conversation in the airport's arrivals terminal. The next thing Alyssa knew, she was almost knocked off her feet by a bundle of energy with pink odango hair. "You're finally back!"

She laughed and knelt to embrace the little girl. "I'm glad to be back, Chibiusa-chan!" Then she stood to see a group of people standing nearby, watching bemusedly: Ami, Rei and Makoto; Minako with Artemis draped over her shoulders, Usagi with Luna sitting at her feet, and Mamoru.

Walking slowly toward them, she said, "Hello everyone, thank you for coming to meet me..." Her eyes began to water and she abandoned her aristocratic air, throwing herself into their midst. "Minna-chan!"

There were hugs all around. "How was the flight?" asked Ami.

"It was probably better than the last flight we had!" Rei griped good-naturedly.

"Was it fun?" Usagi wanted to know.

Alyssa laughed again. "One at a time, please! Yes, the flight was smooth, and yes, it was fun. And I was sitting next to the cutest guy!" She winked at Makoto.

"Then perhaps I ought to fly more often," joked Minako. "I might meet more guys that way!"

They all laughed at that.

"Well, how are we going to get home?" Ami asked. "I don't think we can all fit in Mamoru-san's car!"

"If Chibiusa doesn't mind sitting in someone's lap, I can take Usako, Alyssa and Ami home since they all live in the same area," Mamoru suggested. "The rest of you will just have to take the bus."

"Not a problem," Makoto said. She grabbed Minako and Rei and began to playfully pull them away. "Just wait for us at the shrine," Rei called. "Business, you know!"

Alyssa gave a thumbs-up. "Right!" Then she stumbled as Chibiusa tried to yank her carry-on bag out of her hands. She relinquished it, and Chibiusa held it over her head as she danced off toward the parking lot, chanting "Come on, come on!"

Usagi glanced the ceiling in a gesture of exasperation. "I don't understand how she can be so full of it at this hour." She yawned mightily.

"Children are like that," Alyssa replied, and couldn't help but yawn herself. "Stop that, Usagi-chan! It's contagious!"

Ami giggled. "There hasn't been any scientific explanation as to why that happens."

"I can think of one," Mamoru said with a gentle smile. "She stays up too late reading."

"Do not!" Usagi exclaimed.

Chibiusa turned around and hollered, "Do too!"

This set off a squabbling match between the two of them, leaving Ami, Alyssa and Mamoru to put Alyssa's baggage in the trunk of the car.

"They haven't changed a bit," Alyssa said, watching with amusement. "Sometimes I wonder how they can live in the same house."

* * *

It was late, but sleep was the last thing on the seven girls' minds. They met at the Hikawa shrine, and brought Alyssa up to speed on what had been happening, over tea and a plate of rice cakes and cookies.

"So the Dead Moon people are looking for this Pegasus in peoples' dreams," Alyssa summarized. "I heard as much when I encountered the agent in Vancouver. Why are they after this entity?"

"We think they're planning to use his power for something evil," Ami said. "They tried to catch him once with a dark energy cage but failed. It seems that Pegasus doesn't fully exist in this world, although he does manifest himself physically from time to time."

"Like when he powered us all up," said Makoto.

"Or when I call him to help," Chibiusa piped up.

"Hey," Minako said, realizing something. "How did you defeat the Lemure you saw in Vancouver? Before we were powered up, none of our attacks worked on those things."

"Actually," Alyssa said, embarrassed, "I didn't. I tried but my powers were ineffective. I was lucky that Sailor Mara came when she did, or I probably would have been killed. It took the two of us together to stop it."

"And how is Darla?" Makoto asked, munching on a rice cake.

"She's just fine, Mako-chan. She couldn't come because she had a seminar to attend."

Ami frowned. "This is serious. I think the next time we meet Pegasus, you should ask him to power you up, or you'll be at a severe disadvantage."

"Tell me about it. I still have bruises from where that Lemure kicked me." Alyssa chuckled and sipped her tea.

"At least now we have another Senshi to help us fight these guys!" Rei became stern. "I wish I knew what happened to Haruka-san and Michiru-san. I don't see them around any more."

Chibiusa snatched a cookie from Usagi's fingers. "Setsuna-san said that they're working for the summer."

"They're probably having a good time and letting us deal with the new enemy by ourselves," Minako complained.

"I'm sure you can handle it," Luna's voice came from the doorway. "You're all doing well so far, and with Alyssa-san here, that gives us that much more in our favour."

"Especially since she's one of the more experienced Senshi," Artemis added. "Did Darla tell you about our rediscovery of the solo teleport?"

"She did, and I'm sure that will be a big help in the future," Alyssa replied. "So what can we do about this enemy? Destroying the Lemures when they appear is fine but we should find out where their base is and take the fight to them."

"We've tried," Usagi said. "Although I'm sure I saw it once, Ami-chan can't find it with her computer. It's like it doesn't exist."

Luna sighed. "The best thing we can do right now is wait. When the enemy decides to make their move, we'll be ready to strike back."

Suddenly a scream from outside startled them all. They scrambled to get out the door, then stopped to stare at what was happening. A short distance down the street stood a girl who was clutching a prayer paper in her hand; evidently she had been on her way to the shrine. In front of her stood the blond man that Alyssa recognized from Vancouver.

"That's him!" she exclaimed. "I saw him that night!"

"We've seen him and his pals too often," Mako growled. "Let's go!"

"Mercury Crystal Power..." "Mars Crystal Power..." "Jupiter Crystal Power..." "Venus Crystal Power..." "Chronos Star Power..." "Moon Crisis..."

Seven voices echoed in the night: "MAKE UP!"

Tiger Eye pulled his head from the dream mirror and gazed at the unconscious girl. "I hope Zirconia has a good plan," he muttered. "Another blank. This is getting tiresome."

"Stop right there!" a girl's voice shouted. He turned to see a shadowed figure standing on the steps of the shrine. "It's a peaceful night, and you have no business interrupting a girl's prayers! I won't forgive you! For love and justice, I am the pretty sailor-suited warrior Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

Behind her, six more figures stepped into the light. "And the Sailor Senshi won't forgive you!"

Tiger Eye smirked and called, "Come out my Lemure, the naughty cat tamer Yurineko-chan!" His shadow expanded and a female near-duplicate of himself stepped out. Large striped cat ears on its head flicked forward as it stared at the Senshi. "Can you tame these brats?" Tiger Eye asked.

"No problem!" It raised a large black whip above its head and the end extended, splitting into seven parts. "Here's a cat-of-seven-tails!" Pirouetting, the Lemure snapped the whip toward the Senshi.

All the Senshi leapt clear, except for Moon and Chibi-Moon, who had been too slow. The Lemure hauled on its end of the whip, sending the two entangled girls flying into a nearby tree.

"CRESCENT- bmphh!" Venus was abruptly silenced as a leather muzzle appeared on her face.

The Lemure laughed. "The pets must be silent during training!" The whip lashed out again, winding around Mercury's legs and throwing her aside.

Mars shouted, "Let her go! BURNING- mndlk!" She too was muzzled.

However, while the Lemure's attention was diverted, Chronos had summoned her power. "STASIS DISK!" She threw her disk at the Lemure, and it was frozen in time. "Jupiter, quickly!"

"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!" The globe of lightning arced over and struck just as the stasis wore off, and the Lemure howled in pain. The whip loosened, giving Mercury the chance to get up.

She wasted no time. "SHINING AQUA ILLUSION!" The blast of supercooled water coated the Lemure and froze it solid. "Sailor Moon, Chibi-Moon!"

Sailor Moon had tumbled out of the tree, with Chibi-Moon on top of her. They both groaned and slowly clambered to their feet. Chibi-Moon held her hands out and a delicate crystal bell appeared. "Please, Pegasus!" she called. "Help us protect the dreams!" Then she pirouetted, ringing the bell as she did so. "Twinkle Bell!"

A bright golden light shone down from above, and when Chronos looked, she saw a sight out of legend: a beautiful white horse with wings and a golden horn. It reared up and a blast of power shot toward Sailor Moon, forming into a rod with an ornate heart-shaped handle.

"MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION!"

The Lemure screamed "Stage out!" before shattering into hundreds of pieces, which faded away. The muzzles that held Mars and Venus also shattered, much to the girls' relief.

Tiger Eye swore and disappeared through a firey portal. The unconscious girl slid to the pavement when the manacles holding her up winked out.

Unnoticed, a large eyeball with wings flew away through the trees.


	4. Chapter 4

Journeys Through the Past  
A Sailor Moon fanfic by Sailor Chronos

Chapter Four: Mysterious Relationships

Chibiusa was ready to go to sleep when a golden light shone from a jeweled globe that sat on the shelf at the head of her bed. An image of Pegasus formed. "Hello, Chibiusa," he greeted her in a soft voice. "Who was the other that was with the Senshi tonight?"

"That was Sailor Chronos." Chibiusa climbed into bed and rolled onto her stomach to look at the globe. "She's a Sailor Senshi too, from long ago."

Pegasus glanced down briefly, as if in thought. "Please tell me about her. I felt that there was much untapped potential in her."

So Chibiusa told him what she knew about Chronos. "At home I didn't see her much. She only came to the palace for special occasions."

"Is she your friend?"

"Yes, she is. She and Ami-chan often take me out for ice cream. Sometimes she can seem distant, but that's just the way she is. I think she has trouble getting close to people because of what happened to her planet."

"Such a shame that she feels that way." He bowed his head sadly.

"Maybe, but I hope she'll get over it. After all, it has been a long time. She has a lot of friends now."

"Having friends does help people get through hard times," Pegasus agreed. "One day she will realize how important that is."

* * *

"Wait, Lia!" called a boy's voice as she ran, laughing, across the field. It was a beautiful day, fluffy clouds hovering in the light blue-green sky. She stopped to wait for her dark-haired companion. The boy jogged up to her with a smile. "I brought something for you." He shyly held up a small bouquet of the common yellow field flowers.

She gasped in surprise. "How sweet! Thank you." Clumsily accepting the flowers, she smiled back at him. "Let's race!"

They ran together through the tall grass.

Journal, April 8th 1995  
It's a lovely morning today. I slept well but had an unusual dream. It wasn't like a dream, more like a memory of something that happened a long time ago. I think my brain is still recovering from all that time I was asleep, and it's trying to sort things out. My apartment is just as I left it, thanks to the kindess of my landlord. However I need some new clothes, so I'm going shopping with Usagi and Minako this afternoon. It feels good to be home.

"So how's this?" Alyssa asked after coming out of the changing room for the third time. She hadn't realized how much her clothes sense had changed during the time she was in Canada. Usually she had worn casual slacks, shirts and pullover vests, but it would soon be summer and she needed attire that was suitable.

Minako grinned. "Those jeans look perfect on you! Blue is definitely your colour."

"I'm not so sure about the shirt, though." She had similar ones at home but Minako had insisted.

Chibiusa walked up with a grey scarf which she held up against the patterned shirt. "I think this would go well."

Alyssa took the scarf and knotted it around her neck. "You're right, Chibiusa-chan. I'll take this outfit too. That'll do fine."

As a cashier boxed up the clothes, Usagi became surprised at how expensive it was. "How can you afford this? I can never buy any nice clothes like that. I have to put up with what my mom gets."

"That's because you spend your allowance on junk food," Chibiusa said in disgust.

"I had a part time job," Alyssa explained. "In Canada, students can do that. It wasn't much but I managed to save a bit after paying for my room at the dormitory. The exchange program only covered travel and tuition costs."

They left the store and decided to find someplace to go for a mid-afternoon snack. Usagi wanted doughnuts but Chibiusa wanted ice cream and they bickered for a few minutes before Minako stepped in and said that she knew of a place that served both. When they reached the shop, Alyssa saw someone familiar come out.

"Kurisu-san!" she called. "Fancy meeting you here."

He turned to look. "Hello, Alyssa-san. I was just hoping that I'd see you. Who are your friends?"

She introduced him to Usagi, Chibiusa and Minako. "He's the person you met on the plane?" Minako asked unabashedly. "He's so cute! I wish Mako-chan was here."

"Don't say that," Usagi admonished. "She'll go on about how much he looks like her old boyfriend!" That old joke set them all giggling.

Kurisu laughed with them, then cleared his throat. "Alyssa-san... I don't want to seem too forward, but... would you like to catch a movie? Your friends can come too." He flushed slightly, as if embarrassed.

"A movie?" Alyssa asked, stunned. Nobody had asked her out so bluntly before!

"Sounds like a date to me," Minako said, and winked at her. "Go on. You can join us at the shrine later if you want, we're having tea with Rei-chan."

Usagi relieved her of the packages she was carrying. "I'll hold on to this stuff for you. Have a good time."

Now Alyssa flushed, not being used to such friendliness. "Thanks guys."

"Come on, before we miss it." Kurisu held out his hand and smiled.

Alyssa slowly took his hand and smiled back. They walked off.

Usagi smiled. "I think this is the start of something lovely, don't you, girls?"

Minako and Chibiusa nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

After the movie ended, Kurisu treated Alyssa to ice cream.

"Whoa, this is more than I expected, Kurisu-san," she protested.

He laughed. "Isn't that what a date is about? To be surprised?"

"I just haven't been treated this royally before. The Canadian boys that I met were nice but tended to drop sexual references everywhere. I couldn't stand it. After a while I was labeled a prude." She shook her head. "I actually preferred that to being popular."

"It does you credit, Lia-chan," he said in a low voice.

"Thank you, Kuri-chan," she replied, then in her eyes widened in shock. He had used her pet name! She abruptly turned to face him.

"How did you know-?" they both blurted simultaneously.

There was an awkward silence, then Kurisu ducked his head in embarrassment. "It just came into my mind, as if I'd known all along."

"Same here." She gazed at his troubled expression. "We do know each other, don't we?"

Kurisu took her free hand in his. "Yes," he said with certainty. "Only I can't quite remember where from."

* * *

"Amazon Trio!" Zirconia's voice echoed across the chamber. "I have a job for you! Come at once!"

The three appeared on the floor in front of the balcony. "Yes, Master? Will you tell us what your plan is?" Tiger Eye asked.

"I have been studying the Sailor Senshi." At a gesture, seven photographs appeared in the air in front of the Trio, each of a different Senshi. "Each has a unique energy aura. We can use this to our advantage. Tiger Eye and Hawk Eye, go and choose another target. Fish Eye, send me your friend Majikan. I have a special task for him."

The Trio bowed and vanished.

Zirconia chuckled evilly. "Sailor Senshi, you will soon be in my trap. There is no escape this time!"


	5. Chapter 5

Journeys Through the Past  
A Sailor Moon fanfic by Sailor Chronos

Chapter Five: Shattered Dreams

It was late in the afternoon, and the girls were all having tea at the shrine. Alyssa had arrived late but was assured that she hadn't missed anything important.

Usagi noticed that Alyssa wasn't her usual self. "Is something wrong?" she asked. "Did your date not go well?"

Alyssa sighed and put her teacup on the table. "It went very well. I just have a lot to think about."

"Can you tell us?" Makoto asked. "Maybe we can help."

"I don't know." She paused, then took a deep breath. "Kurisu-san and I both realized that we know each other from somewhere, as if we were together in another lifetime."

The other girls were surprised, but Usagi understood at once. "I can see it in your face, Lia-chan. I had the same feeling when I met Mamo-chan. You and he could have been friends on your planet, long ago."

"I thought of that too. But I would have remembered, I'm sure!"

Rei nodded. "The difference between you and us is that you weren't reborn into the future. You should have retained all your memory."

"Not necessarily," Ami said. "Artemis told me that spending long periods in stasis can cause lapses in memory because the brain diverts most of its resources to maintaining itself. It takes time for complete recovery. That's why he and Luna had forgotten some of the things that they had meant to tell us in the beginning."

"Yes, that's it." Alyssa perked up. "But I wish I could remember everything. I don't like these half-memories and unknowns."

Minako put a reassuring hand on her arm. "Give it time. That's what you're good at, isn't it? How about you tell us what you do remember of Chronos? None of us had a chance to go there before the war."

Alyssa looked at the ceiling for a moment, remembering the good times before the Dark Kingdom had appeared. "It was a beautiful planet; very mountainous with several small seas. The lands near the capital city had been altered to make them more liveable: grassy hills and small forested valleys. The solar year was more than twice as long as an Earth year so people had both a birthday and what was called a "yearing" celebration."

"So that means, although you're sixteen, you've only had eight birthdays?" Chibiusa asked, giggling. "How confusing!"

"Not so confusing as for someone born on February 29th," Mako said.

"I still feel bad about not being able to protect the planet," Alyssa admitted. "I wonder though, how could Kurisu-san be from Chronos? Everyone except for me was killed."

Mako frowned. "He may not have been on the planet at the time. Then when Queen Serenity saved everyone, he was reborn here on Earth."

"When he remembers everything, you can ask him," Usagi suggested. "I'm sure he will, eventually. All of us did."

Minako abruptly yawned and stretched her arms out. "I don't know about you but I feel like going for a walk."

"Just the thing to get the cobwebs out of the mind," agreed Ami, and they all stood up and left.

* * *

Fish Eye was having fun. He had found a young man that was quite handsome, and had proceeded to impress him with womanly charms. When the game got boring, he revealed his true appearance and captured the man's dream mirror, then waited for the Senshi to appear.

"Stop right there!" hollered a girl's voice. He smirked; they were right on time. How predictable. He pretended to be annoyed and endured Sailor Moon's speech, then called out, "This will be your last battle, Sailor Senshi! Come out my Lemure, the master wizard, Majikan-kun!"

The creature that appeared out of his shadow looked like a cross between a clown and a fairy, dressed in long robes and a peaked hat. It began to juggle seven coloured balls: red, blue, green, gold, white and two pink.

"I'll take care of this!" Mars said. "BURNING MANDALA!"

The rings of fire streaked toward the Lemure. It threw the red ball toward them, and the fire was absorbed into it, causing the ball to grow larger! The ball continued on its way and enveloped the stunned Sailor Mars before she could leap away!

Now Chronos reacted. "STASIS DISK!" Her disk trapped the Lemure in time. "Attack it, quickly!" she shouted.

"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!" Venus hurled her golden chain at the Lemure but the stasis wore off in time for it to escape. She was surprised at how fast the thing was.

Jupiter swore. "Don't let those energy balls touch you!"

Chronos tried again, putting all her concentration into it. "STASIS DISK!" Her aim was unerring and the disk struck.

"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!" Jupiter followed up with her attack.

The Lemure fell to its knees, whimpering. The balls it had been juggling fell to the ground. "Chibi-Moon!"

Something prickled in her mind, and Chronos stared at the fallen Lemure with suspicion. "This feels wrong. Be careful, Chibi-Moon."

Chibi-Moon nodded and brought out her crystal bell. "Please, Pegasus! Help us protect the dreams! Twinkle Bell!" A golden light appeared overhead.

Suddenly the Lemure grinned maliciously and brought out another ball, a black one, and swallowed it. At once it was filled with a tremendous dark energy! In a flash it stood up and waved its arms viciously at the balls that were scattered on the ground. They all flew up into the air and accelerated downward toward the Senshi!

"I knew this was too easy!" Chronos shouted and jumped out of the path of the white ball that was flying at her. She managed to get a quick look around before having to dodge the oncoming sphere again. Sailor Moon and Chibi-Moon had already been caught. Venus stumbled and was trying to get up again when she was trapped by the gold ball. Jupiter and Mercury were managing to stay ahead of theirs, but would not be able to run forever.

Chronos thought furiously. She would not have time to launch an attack with that ball after her. Instead she drew her sword, turned around and brought the blade down on the white sphere with all her strength. The sword bounced off the ball as if it were made of rubber, flinging her across the street and onto the sidewalk.

"Chronos!" cried Jupiter, and began to run toward her, but the green sphere enveloped her before she got two steps. Mercury was caught at the same moment, and at last, Chronos herself was trapped.

Fish Eye and the Lemure began to laugh as Tiger Eye and Hawk Eye appeared. "Master Zirconia will be pleased! The Sailor Senshi will no longer trouble us!"

"What are those things?" Hawk Eye asked.

"Zirconia called it a Spectral Trap," Fish Eye replied. "It homes in on the specific energy of its target. Once trapped, the victim will experience his or her worst nightmares, rendering them helpless. They cannot escape!"

Tiger Eye smirked. "Now we can get on with our search!" The three of them vanished through their portals, leaving the Lemure standing guard over the Senshi. The man that Fish Eye had captured earlier lay nearby, forgotten.

* * *

Ami was walking through the corridors of a hospital, wearing a white lab jacket and carrying a clipboard. The PA system came on: "Doctor Mizuno to Trauma Unit One." She frowned and picked up her pace. A few nurses and patients smiled at her as she passed.

She was met by several other doctors, who began a barrage of questions and orders. "What's the status of the patient in Room 304?" "How do you set a multiple tibial fracture?" "The trauma team needs two units of type B+ blood STAT!" "What procedure is used to treat an abdominal perforation?" With each question the voices became louder. "What ratio of saline solution is used for an I.V. drip?" "The patient in Room 448 has crashed!"

Ami held her clipboard in front of her, trying to fend them off. "Stop it, please!" she cried.

"You're not a good doctor, are you?" one of them sneered. The others joined in. "You're not a good doctor! You're not a good doctor!" they chanted.

"No! Stop! NOOO!" Ami fell to her knees, hands over her ears.

* * *

Usagi smiled up at Mamoru, who looked so handsome in the white tuxedo he wore. All around them, people were cheering and opening bottles of champagne. "Mamo-chan, we're married at last! We don't have to worry any more."

He smiled back at her. "We'll be together forever, my love." He bent down to kiss her, and Usagi closed her eyes in anticipation.

A cold wind sprang up from somewhere, and the bright sunny day turned dark. Usagi opened her eyes, and Mamoru was no longer there. "Mamo-chan! Where did you go?" she called.

"He's with me!" said a voice from behind her. She whirled to see a strange woman, dressed in a wedding gown similar to her own, holding on to Mamoru's arm. "I'm much better for him than you are! You're too young for him, not to mention being jealous, clumsy and air-headed!"

"He loves me for who I am!" she retorted. "Give him back!"

"You really think so?" the woman asked maliciously. "I'm mature, sexy and intelligent. How could he not love me? You do love me, right, Mamoru?" She held Mamoru close.

Mamoru said, "Of course I do," and kissed her. Then the two of them vanished, leaving only the strange woman's laughter behind.

"Come back! Mamo-chan!" Usagi screamed, but there was no reply. The icy wind bit into her and she began to shiver. "Don't leave me alone!" Tears ran down her face. "MAMO-CHAN!"

* * *

The smell of garlic permeated the restaurant's kitchen as Makoto prepared the main course for the latest customers. A waiter poked his head through the doorway. "Chef Kino, do we have enough raspberry flan left? The patrons at table two want seconds." He grinned.

"That's not a problem," she replied with a smile. "I'll bake another as soon as I'm finished this." The waiter nodded and left.

Without warning, the pan of vegetables that she was sauteeing caught fire! Immediately she turned off the stove and clapped the lid on the pan, stifling the flames. The smell of burned food wafted up, and she grimaced. She would have to start over.

Another waiter entered the kitchen with a frown on his face, carrying a plate of food. "This was sent back. The customer doesn't like it; he said it's too spicy."

"This is too bland!" complained a customer from the doorway.

Several more people tried to crowd into the room. "Too much pepper!" "Not enough vegetables!" "This isn't cooked enough!" "What kind of dish is this? Don't you know how to cook?" The voices became a blur of sound. "You can't cook!"

Makoto dropped the pan she held and cried out as the angry people converged on her.

* * *

A soft breeze blew through the grass, but dark clouds were gathering on the horizon. Alyssa was walking with her closest friend, a handsome dark-haired boy who had been her friend since childhood. However, there was something different about him this time. "What's the matter, Kuri-chan?" she asked.

He stopped and turned to her. "I don't like this, Lia-chan. Why aren't you allowed to see me any more? Don't your parents approve?"

She sighed. "It's not that. I'm about to start the next phase of my Senshi training. Mirai said that I have to be isolated for my own protection, because of the power that I'll be learning to control. She doesn't want to take the risk that I might hurt someone."

Kurin stared at his feet nervously. "I know, Lia-chan... but I wish there was another way. You know how I feel about you."

Alyssa was unable to stop the tears that suddenly flowed down her face. "Yes..." She stepped forward and put her hand on his arm. He abruptly pulled her into his arms and kissed her, hard, then quickly let go and began to run back toward the city. "Kurin!" she called after him, but he didn't answer. "Kuri-chan!"

Lightning crackled in the distance, then it began to rain.

She blinked. This wasn't right! It hadn't been raining that day, it had been bright and sunny. This wasn't even a dream; but a memory that was being twisted to appear to be a dream. The spell that was holding her had been unable to corrupt her true dream, perhaps because her brain was still recovering from the stasis. But now that she understood this, how could she escape? As she considered, the vision around her began to fade.

After dredging through old memories she found the answer. During her training she had frequently entered a trance state to help focus her powers. To wake herself up from such trances she had set up a subconscious key to use. She hoped that it would help her foil this trap. After all, what was a dream but another sort of trance?

She brought forth her wand and held it in front of her, focusing her will on it. "Chronos Star Power!" The gem in her tiara glowed.

The Lemure was leaning against a lamp post, bored, when the sphere that held Sailor Chronos suddenly glowed brilliantly and shattered. It stared at the freed Senshi in shock, then reached under its hat for another ball.

"Oh, no, you don't! STASIS DISK!" Chronos flung a disk at the Lemure, then followed up with "TEMPORAL FORCE DISSOLUTION!" The silver globe of temporal energy struck and it screamed in agony. Then she gasped and fell to her knees, too drained to finish the job.

The Lemure began to move again.

"Sailor Chronos," said a soft voice.

She looked up to see the beautiful winged horse standing next to her. "Pegasus," she whispered in awe. "I don't have enough power to help them." She looked toward her still-trapped friends.

"You are a true warrior," he said. "I will give you the power to help." He lowered his horn to her shoulder, and Chronos could feel a wonderful warm energy flowing through her. "You are now a Super Sailor Senshi. Say Chronos Crystal Power, Make Up."

She stood and brought forth her wand. Before her eyes it changed from a straight stick with a star on the end to a beautiful curved wand with a hand-guard topped with silver wings, and a clear crystal sphere on the end with the symbol of an ornate hourglass inside it. "Chronos Crystal Power, Make Up!"

At the end of the transformation, she faced the startled Lemure, the long silver bows of her new fuku fluttering in the breeze. "For love and justice, I am the pretty warrior Sailor Chronos! You're history!" Holding her hands in front of her, she summoned her powerful energy. A spark grew into a bright sphere with several rings chasing around it. "TEMPORAL FORCE DISSOLUTION!"

"Stage out!" the Lemure howled as it was aged dramatically, then it fell to dust. The globes that held the other Senshi all burst, and the girls fell to the ground, dazed but otherwise unharmed.

Pegasus whinnied and flew into the air. "Super Sailor Chronos, always remember your friends," he said, and disappeared.

Chronos smiled after him before hurrying over to help the others.


	6. Chapter 6

Journeys Through the Past  
A Sailor Moon fanfic by Sailor Chronos

Chapter Six: Counterstrike!

"How could this have happened?" Zirconia furiously demanded of the three figures that stood below. "That spell should have been unbreakable!"

Fish Eye shifted uncomfortably. "Majikan had assured me that it was, but somehow the Senshi escaped it."

The winged eyeball that perched on Zirconia's staff chattered for a moment. "It appears that the one called Sailor Chronos was able to break the trap. There must be something special about her. Next time you encounter her, make sure you put her out of the way permanently! There must be no more delays!"

Journal, April 9th 1995  
I'm tired. I hardly slept last night, after all the excitement and taking care of the girls after their ordeal. They all talked about experiencing their worst nightmares, and it was hard to find anything to say to reassure them. An Email came from Darla this morning. She's well but was concerned to hear about the trouble we've been having, and I don't blame her. Right now I really wish she were here because I could use her advice. The others want to organize an offensive and they want my help. Somehow I don't think that would be a good idea at this point, and I doubt Darla would either.

"Looks like you like to write," Motoki commented as he cleared the table. Alyssa had stopped in at the café for a late breakfast since she hadn't felt like cooking her own. "My sister writes in a diary too, she tells me it's good to get your feelings down on paper."

"Sometimes," she said, closing her journal and putting it in her purse, "but it helps to talk to someone too." She handed him a bill and got up to leave, just as Usagi and Chibiusa came flouncing through the door. Alyssa couldn't help but smile; the two of them had been back to their old selves much more quickly than the others.

"Lia-chan! Here you are! We've been looking all over for you," Chibiusa said, grabbing her hand. Today being Sunday, she was dressed in a pretty white outfit instead of her school uniform. "Ami-chan wants to talk to you about-"

"I know what she wants," she interrupted, startling herself. "But I'll come and see her anyway," she added quickly, not wanting to hurt Chibiusa's feelings. "Thanks, Motoki-san!" she called, and he waved back as they left.

During the walk to Ami's house, Alyssa thought hard. She had been getting strange feelings lately, and not just about Kurisu. She had known that the Lemure had been faking, and she had known that Ami wanted to talk to her about a plan. How? Was she developing some new ability? It was frightening.

Ami met them at the door and showed them to a large sitting room. "Mother said it was all right for you all to come over," she said. "It's just as well. Mako-chan has been here for a while, trying to make sense out of the illusions that she saw. She's taking it pretty hard."

"I can understand that," Usagi said. "When I called Rei-chan, she told me that she wanted to pray some more before joining us. I think she might be having a faith crisis or something."

"That was the intention of the spell," Alyssa put in. "To make us all emotionally fragile by bringing out our fears. But we're stronger than that, right?"

Ami sighed. "I know that, but try telling that to Minako-chan. Of all of us, I think she was affected the most. She assured me on the phone earlier that she was fine, but I could tell from her voice that she had been crying." Makoto walked in from the next room just as the doorbell rang. "That'll be them now." She went to answer it and reappeared shortly with a subdued Minako, and Rei who looked like she could spit nails.

Alyssa opened her mouth to greet them, but Rei spoke first. "Let's get down to business. We have to stop these guys once and for all. Alyssa, you and I have the best intuition, and Ami has her computer. We should track down their base."

"We've tried that already and couldn't," Usagi said. "What makes you think that Lia-chan can help us?"

"Because she was able to break that spell," Minako said.

"That was luck." Alyssa dismissed the suggestion with a wave of her hand. "I wasn't affected as much because of my mixed-up brain."

"Still," Makoto interjected, "you seem to be able to notice things that we can't. Could you always do that?"

"No. I think I'm developing some sort of sixth sense, or maybe even precognition. I remember being told by my predecessor that I had the potential for it, but I wouldn't gain the ability until I was mature enough. I can't control it like Rei-san does with her fire reading; it just happens."

"But it's better than guessing, isn't it?" Chibiusa asked. "My teacher says it's better to make the effort than not try at all."

That, at least, they all agreed on. After a short discussion, they decided to attempt it. They would start searching at the place where they had all observed the solar eclipse earlier in the season, transformed in case they met the enemy.

What astounded Sailor Chronos was that Kurisu was already there, as if their meeting had been destined. He walked right up to them, unafraid, and asked to speak to her.

Taking him aside, she said, "This could get dangerous, sir, so you had better leave."

"I wanted to see you, Lia-chan," he said quietly.

She was shocked. "You know who I am?"

He nodded. "I had a dream about you, only it felt more like a memory. I had to see for myself if it was true."

"I've remembered more too, and I'd like to tell you about it. You may not believe what I have to say, though."

"Try me," he said, smiling.

"Chronos!" came a call from Mars. "We've found something!"

Excusing herself, she jogged down the grassy slope. "What?"

Sailor Moon pointed to the sky above part of downtown Tokyo. "That's where I thought I saw it. Mercury says her computer can't detect anything, but Mars sensed something up there."

Chronos looked toward the place that Sailor Moon was indicating. For an instant, she thought she did see something, a ghostly shape that looked like a floating circus tent. Then it disappeared. In the next moment she felt something awful: a cloying, choking sensation, like she was surrounded by smoke, but there was no fire burning anywhere nearby. She nudged her head with the heel of her hand, as if trying to clear it. "Sailor Moon is right. And I just felt that something terrible is going to happen very soon."

Mars gasped. "I felt it too! We'd better-" A man's scream cut her off.

Chronos knew that voice. "Kurisu-san! They've got him!"

Jupiter was furious. "Right under our noses too! They'll pay!"

As one, they raced up the hill.

They confronted Fish Eye, who was holding a semi-conscious Kurisu by the collar. "The Sailor Senshi will not forgive you! Let him go!"

"Or what? You'll punish us?" Fish Eye laughed as Hawk Eye and Tiger Eye stepped up behind him, along with a Lemure. "You Senshi have caused us no end of trouble. We're going to punish you this time!"

Tiger Eye said, "The Lemures seem to be too easy for you to deal with. Let's see how well you handle us!" He cracked his whip and leaped toward them.

The Senshi scattered. "Don't let them provoke you!" Mercury called out. "They're trying to wear us down!"

"No chance of that!" Chronos said and hurtled toward Fish Eye with her sword raised. He panicked and retreated, but she didn't pursue him; instead she picked up Kurisu where he had fallen and carried him out of the battle zone.

Hawk Eye brought out a short rod and blew on the end of it. A large tongue of flame sprouted from the end of the rod toward Sailor Moon, and she yelped as she dove out of its path.

"So you like to play with fire, huh?" Mars gloated. "How about this? FIIRRE SOOULL!" Her attack took him by surprise and he was badly burned before he could react.

Sailor Mercury was facing off with Fish Eye. "SHINING AQUA ILLUSION!" Her blast of ice was countered by a pair of blue hoops that he threw.

Tiger Eye was going mano a mano with Sailor Jupiter. "You're good, little girl, but not good enough!" He slammed a fist into her stomach, sending her flying.

Venus had literally tied up the Lemure with her chain, and Sailor Moon finished it off. "MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION!"

There was a brief lull as both sides surveyed the situation. The odds were overwhelming in favour of the Senshi, although Jupiter had been injured. Tiger Eye grabbed Hawk Eye and disappeared through a portal, and Fish Eye sent a hateful stare toward the Senshi before following.

The Senshi breathed a collective sigh of relief. Jupiter staggered to her feet, waving off the others' proffered hands. "I'll be all right in a bit, I was only winded."

Chibi-Moon looked around. "Where's Chronos?"

They all froze in their tracks. Sailor Moon looked in the direction where she had last seen Sailor Chronos, but could see nobody. "She's gone!"

Mars stared at the cityscape in horror. "They've got her."

* * *

Sailor Chronos found herself shackled hand and foot to an ornate red and gold backboard. She couldn't see anything beyond it, the room was pitch black. In frustration she knocked her head against the board. She should have known better than to have fallen for such a simple ploy. "Where is this?" she yelled. "Why am I here?"

A weak voice answered her. "Chronos?"

Her heart leaped. "Kurisu-san! I'm sorry I got you into this."

"It wasn't your fault. Where are you? I can't see."

From the sound of his voice, she judged that he was a few meters to her left. "I'm close by, but I'm not going anywhere at the moment."

"And you won't be going anywhere!" a gravelly voice said from the darkness. A spotlight snapped on to illuminate a wizened purple-robed figure that held a staff in one hand. To Chronos' senses, it exuded evil. "Nothing can help you now. Your time has run out, Sailor Chronos!"


	7. Chapter 7

Journeys Through the Past  
A Sailor Moon fanfic by Sailor Chronos

Chapter Seven: Dark Domain

The evil entity walked toward Chronos and looked her over with an expression of contempt. "So you are the new Senshi," it cackled. "I expected better." A gnarled hand stroked her chin, and it was all she could do to not flinch. "I was young and feisty like you once. But I devoted my life to the Dead Moon in exchange for power."

"And what has that power given you?" Chronos asked in disgust. "Dominion over a bunch of incompetent lackeys? I expected better."

The hand smacked her across the face. "Don't underestimate me, young whippersnapper! I may be old, but with age comes wisdom. Those that do my bidding are merely small players in a greater game." Her captor turned and began to shuffle back into the shadows.

"And by the time everyone figures this out, it will be too late? I've heard that one before. Why don't you just tell us before you kill us... at least I assume I was brought here so you could deal with me personally."

Laughter. "Yes, but I do not intend to kill you. Not yet. Your Senshi friends are becoming an annoyance, but I have other plans for you."

"Such as?" Chronos pressed. If she could get an advantage, no matter how small, all this would be worth it. "Or if you won't tell me that, at least tell me your name. I prefer to know who I'm up against."

The figure paused and looked back, with a gleam in its eyes. "I am called Zirconia." The spotlight that had been shining down was suddenly extinguished, leaving Chronos and Kurisu in darkness once again.

There was a sigh from nearby. "That wasn't very helpful."

"On the contrary, Kurisu-san, it was. I may not be as smart as Sailor Mercury but I can hold my own. We are obviously being held in the enemy's base. Zirconia was telling the truth when she said she wasn't going to kill us; otherwise we would have been dead by now. She needs us... or me at least. If not as bait to trap the other Senshi, then for something else."

"I don't think I want to know what that might be," Kurisu said. "I would rather die than become anyone's pawn."

"I'm afraid that may be a choice we'll need to make. Zirconia could try to bring us over, either by words or by sorcery. Because she told us her name, that shows she expects us to be here for a long time."

"And we have school tomorrow," he joked half-heartedly. After a long pause he continued, "Do you think anyone's listening to us? I still want to know what you wanted to tell me earlier."

"Whether they hear or not, I don't think it would make a difference now." She took a deep breath, focusing her thoughts. A diversion would help a lot right now. "A thousand years ago, there was a beautiful kingdom ruled by Queen Serenity..."

* * *

Rei's fist slammed down on the table; the jolt sent two empty cups crashing to the floor. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" she hollered. "We should have realized that they were after her! Now they've taken away our advantage, and they know it!"

"Calm down, Rei-chan!" Chibiusa admonished. "Throwing a tantrum won't change anything."

"Why shouldn't I?" the raven-haired girl raged. "I felt that something was going to happen! I should have been more careful! Someone should have been watching out for her!"

"We all were careless," Ami admitted wearily. "We're still not up to snuff after our experience with that nightmare trap."

Makoto raised her voice. "This isn't the time for recriminations. We need to rescue Alyssa-san. Ami-chan's computer was able to trace the energy of the enemy's portals, so we can follow that to their base."

"But we don't know what to expect," Minako said. "If we teleport in there blindly, anything could happen."

Usagi nodded and began to pick up the broken pieces. Her mother wouldn't be pleased, but she would worry about that later. "And I'm sure they'll be expecting us."

Rei glared at them but finally sighed and bowed her head. "Maybe Alyssa-san will able to get herself out of there. That'll show them."

"She has always been a very resourceful person," Luna commented. "If anyone can get out of enemy territory, it'll be her."

* * *

When Chronos finished the story Kurisu sighed, whether from relief or exasperation she couldn't tell. "I find all this hard to believe, that we come from a planet that no longer exists. But there's something in my mind that's saying, yes it is true. Why can't I remember?"

"For the same reason as all the others: a mental barrier that would only break down upon contact with anyone else from the Imperium. You mentioned your dreams; that's a sign that the barrier is weakening. It's just a matter of time before you remember the rest." Sailor Chronos grunted as she yanked first one hand, then the other, from the manacles.

Then had to quickly replace them when the spotlight came on.

Zirconia stepped into view. "I trust you are comfortable?" she sneered. "There's something I want you to do for me, Sailor Chronos. A small favour, in exchange for which I'll let your friend here go. He's of no use to us."

"I don't do favours for people like you," Chronos said defiantly, although she knew Kurisu might have to bear the consequences.

Zirconia shrugged. "No matter. I thought I would ask nicely, since you have proven yourself to be a worthy opponent for my agents."

She gestured and a large mirror appeared in front of Chronos. "This is a mirror of illusion. It creates a negative reflection of anyone who looks into it."

"Negative..?"

With a snap of Zirconia's fingers, Chronos' reflection stepped out, smiling. It was perfect to every detail... with the exception of a black spot on the forehead, which Chronos recalled that all the Lemures wore. The clone adjusted its hair to cover the mark. "If you'll excuse me, I'm sure my friends are worried about me," it said, and disappeared through a portal.

"Wait!" Chronos yelled, but Zirconia merely turned and walked away. When the light switched off she groaned in resignation and freed her hands again. "Kurisu-san?" she called, but there was no response. "Kurisu-san!"

Her voice echoed across the chamber. She was alone.

* * *

Tensions ran high at the Tsukino household. Rei and Makoto were fed up with waiting and wanted to mount a rescue attempt. The others, especially Ami, wanted to see if the enemy would contact them. In the midst of the discussion, Artemis called them all over to the window.

"Look! Isn't that Alyssa-san now?"

They all crowded to the window to look out. Walking slowly on the other side of the street was Alyssa! She was furtively looking around her, appearing to be lost.

There was a scuffle as the girls all tried to get out the door at once, and they ran across the street to surround their friend.

"Lia-chan! We've been so worried!" Chibiusa cried. "How did you get away?"

Alyssa smiled brightly. "Minna! I'm glad to see you're all okay. That was one experience I don't care to repeat, let me tell you!"

Usagi walked up to her. "Why don't you come in and have some tea? You can tell us what happened."

"There isn't much to tell," was the response as they went back into the house. "They had us chained up but made the mistake of leaving us alone. I slipped my restraints and escaped."

"What about your friend Kurisu-san?" Minako asked.

"He's fine, just had a bad scare," Alyssa replied in a neutral tone. "I took him home." She poured herself a cup of tea.

"As long as you both got out of there safely," Artemis said. "Did you see what their base was like?"

She sighed. "Unfortunately not. They kept us in the dark, literally. I couldn't see a thing, except when their leader came to gloat at me."

Ami looked at her watch. "Alyssa-san, didn't you say that you wanted to go to the library for a while this afternoon? You do start school again tomorrow."

Alyssa looked surprised, then cleared her throat. "Of course, Ami-chan, thanks for reminding me. I'll see you all later." She got up and let herself out.

There was an immediate uproar. "What was that all about?" "Why did you tell her that?" "She only just got here!" "She could have had her mind messed with again by the enemy."

Ami held up her hands to forestall any more outbursts. "I said that because of what I noticed. I'm not sure that was really her."

"Huh? Have you gone off the deep end?" asked Minako.

"Listen. First: Alyssa-san is right-handed, yet that person handled the teapot and the doorknob with her left. Second: Alyssa-san always wears a diamond pin on her left lapel, but just now she was wearing it on her right lapel."

"What does that mean?" Usagi asked, drawing a glare from Makoto.

Ami continued, "It means that person may have looked and behaved like Jikanno Alyssa, but those little details were reversed, like a mirror image."

"That doesn't prove anything!" Rei said hotly.

Makoto asked, "Could that have been some sort of clone?"

"I wouldn't put it past the enemy to try something like that," Luna said. "If it's true, I don't think we should let on that we suspect anything. Let them believe that we're fooled, then we watch out for their next move."

* * *

In the meantime, Sailor Chronos was stealthily moving through the enemy base, searching for Kurisu. She hadn't believed Zirconia when the sorceress had said that she would release him, and hoped that he was still being held somewhere. The place was dimly lit and deathly quiet; most people would find it frightening. It wasn't called the Dead Moon Circus for nothing.

After a while, she began to wonder why she hadn't met any opposition. Surely someone would have discovered her escape by now. If they were allowing her to escape, then she had to expect a trap, and most likely Kurisu was the bait. No matter. She had been trained to deal with such situations.

She quietly opened a door, to see what looked like a bar on the other side. A long counter was surrounded by short brown stools. Bright neon lights outlined the shape of a tree on one wall. However it was the symbol in the tree that momentarily captured her attention: the same symbol that presaged the appearance of a Lemure.

A whisper came from the other end of the room. "Sailor Chronos! Get out of here, it's a trap!"

"Kurisu-san!" She started forward.

Someone grabbed her from behind, and she turned her head to see the golden-haired lion tamer. "Well, looks like we have a visitor!" he said with a malicious grin. "I don't know how you got out of my irons, but this time we'll make sure you don't go anywhere!" He pushed her into the room. "Hawk Eye! Fish Eye! See what I caught!"

"Not that white-haired pumpkin again?" Hawk Eye asked with interest, appearing out of the shadows. "Fish is off seducing some boy-toy, since he couldn't get anywhere with this one." He shot a disgusted glance over his shoulder at Kurisu. "But I don't have anything to do right now. Let me have some fun with her." He sauntered up to Chronos and held her chin in his hand.

"I'd rather give you a fight," Chronos growled. She kicked her legs and twisted in an attempt to get loose but she was held firmly.

"That can be arranged, Sailor Senshi!" Tiger Eye said. The next moment, Lemures began to appear all around, laughing and tittering. "You are a good fighter, but can you get to your friend before the people of the Dead Moon finish you?" As he laughed, the Lemures, led by Hawk Eye, advanced on her.


	8. Chapter 8

Journeys Through the Past  
A Sailor Moon Fanfic by Sailor Chronos

Chapter Eight: Biding Time

The Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen had thwarted yet another enemy attack, but their facial expressions showed their reluctance to go back home and wait for the next one. They couldn't voice their concerns since Sailor Chronos was with them; they had to keep up the appearance of ignorance.

To her credit, Chibiusa unhesitantly asked the suspected Alyssa clone if they could go out for ice cream, and the two of them detransformed and went off.

"Do you think she'll be safe?" a worried Usagi wondered.

"I believe she can take care of herself," Mamoru said, putting his arm around Usagi's shoulders to comfort her.

Makoto grinned. "Yeah, Chibiusa-chan has been through a lot worse than this. Let her be. In the meantime, what do we do? We don't even know why this fake Alyssa is here."

"I've been thinking about that too," said Ami. "She could be trying to get our secrets for the enemy. Or she's waiting for the right time to betray us."

"Maybe if we confront her, we can turn her over to our side," Minako suggested.

Usagi giggled. "That only happens in the movies. You've been watching too much television, Minako-chan!"

"I'm sure we'll find out everything soon enough," Rei said. "I have this feeling of tension in the air, like something's going to break."

They all looked toward the place where the invisible enemy base was. Behind them the sun was setting, casting long shadows.

* * *

"TEMPORAL FORCE DISSOLUTION!"

Several of the advancing Lemures were destroyed, but were quickly replaced by others. .Sailor Chronos backed up until she hit the bar, then she jumped on top of it. There were more than twenty Lemures in the room, plus Tiger Eye and Hawk Eye. Kurisu was chained to the wall behind her.

"Sailor Chronos, go!" he shouted.

"Not without you!" she yelled back, and drew her sword. In the blink of an eye she dispatched five more Lemures who were crowding around the counter.

Hawk Eye laughed. "You'll never get out of here alive, so you may as well stop fighting!"

"Says you!" she retorted. She wasn't going to waste pleasantries on these people. "Now shut up!" Flinging out her left hand, she threw a disk at him, but he ducked just in time and the wall behind him flickered as her power affected it.

Tiger Eye smirked. "I'm impressed. Maybe we should just keep you and convert you to our side!"

"In your dreams!"

One of the Lemures, who looked like a stuffed bear wearing boxing gloves, leaped up onto the counter and began to rain blows on her. She blocked most of them, but eventually one vicious punch landed, sending her flying across the room. Her sword clanged to the floor and another Lemure picked it up with an evil grin.

"Look out!"

Kurisu's shout encouraged Chronos to scramble out of the way as a caricature of a ballerina attacked her with her own sword. A well-placed kick unbalanced the creature enough for her to retrieve her weapon, but by then she was surrounded. She leaped out of their circle and back to the counter, but the bear Lemure was waiting for her and punched her again.

This time she was flung straight upwards, but she twisted in midair and grabbed onto a chandelier hanging from the ceiling with her free hand. Panting, she swung from the fixture back to the floor behind the bar, next to Kurisu. With four carefully executed slashes, she freed him from the chains without leaving a scratch on him.

"You should have left me behind," he said sadly as the crowd of Lemures began to climb over the bar, led by the bear. "I'm only slowing you down."

"I don't abandon my friends," was her staunch reply.

"Then you'll die together!" Tiger Eye yelled, cracking his whip.

The situation looked grim. The Lemures were almost on them, and she was tired. She could attempt to teleport both of them away, but she realized she wouldn't be able to keep up the level of concentration that was required in her present condition. They could end up anywhere.

Lifting her weapon, she stood to face the oncoming horde. She was a Sailor Senshi! She wouldn't run from this! If she was going to die, at least she would go down fighting in the defense of her Kingdom and her Princess. And Kuri-chan.

"Alyssa."

Chronos was startled to hear that soft voice in her head. The voice of someone who was long dead.

"Alyssa."

She closed her eyes.

A grassy field filled with tiny yellow flowers stretched out toward distant snow-capped mountains. A gentle warm breeze was blowing. Alyssa walked, not knowing where she was going or why. Time seemed to have no meaning at this moment.

Beside her was a shimmering form that solidified into an adult woman with a beautiful face that gave the impression of great wisdom. Her long dark hair and white gown flowed in the wind.

She stared. "Mirai," she whispered.

The former Sailor Chronos smiled at her successor. "Dear Alyssa. Always true to your duty." She sighed. "It's time you started to think about your own happiness, child. I always wondered if I had done the right thing when I forced you to sunder your relationship."

"I was rather rebellious at the time," Alyssa admitted. "I needed guidance so I could carry out my duties as a Senshi when the time came. I don't blame you for that."

"I'm glad to hear that. However, the Princess is growing up, and soon won't need your protection any longer. Find yourself another duty when our Kingdom is reborn."

"I shall, Mirai. If I can get myself out of the situation I bungled myself into." She chuckled. "I may end up joining you yet."

Mirai stopped and pointed a finger at Alyssa's chest. "Your power is in your heart. Use it." She began to fade. "I will always be with you." Her voice became a whisper, then all Alyssa could hear was the wind.

Chronos opened her eyes to see the Lemures moving toward them, then glanced at Kurisu. The warm feeling that she got whenever she thought about him filled her heart. She would not let him down again!

She smiled.

The Lemures hesitated. Why would a doomed person be happy?

Sheathing her sword, she called out, "Twenty to two? That's not too shabby for a setup like this. Let's even things up a bit!" Words formed in her mind as she summoned her renewed power. "Chronos!" She put out her hand and sparkling silver light sprang forth, forming into a hourglass shape that hovered in front of her. Turning it over, she held it above her head, where it began to spin. "TEMPORAL VORTEX!" A tornado-like stream of energy sprouted from the hourglass and whipped into the massed Lemures, instantly rendering those it contacted into glittering dust.

The remaining creatures panicked and fled. Tiger Eye and Hawk Eye stared at her in shock.

"That's better," she said sweetly. "Are you two ready to play now?"

Tiger Eye disappeared through a portal. "This isn't finished, Sailor Chronos!" Hawk Eye shouted before following.

"It is now." She turned to Kurisu, smiled, and held out her hands. "Let's get out of here."

"How?" he asked, bewildered, as he took her hands. "We certainly can't leave the way we came. Don't tell me you can teleport too?"

"All the Sailors can. Just hold tight and concentrate on that park we met in earlier, okay?" She held that place firmly in her mind, hoping that she would be able to do this. There were two of them, but they weren't going far and maybe she wouldn't have to do any fighting for a while afterward.

She closed her eyes and focused her energy. "SAILOR TELEPORT!"

They were both encompassed in brilliant silver light. A bubble formed around them, then they were gone.

* * *

Rei was kneeling in front of the altar, praying. Behind her sat Minako, Makoto, Ami and Usagi. Artemis and Luna were nearby. "Sacred fire, show us who the false Alyssa is. Why is she here?" The fire flickered and an image appeared of Alyssa and Chibiusa sitting by a fountain in the shopping district. There was a faint aura around both of them: Chibiusa's was a bright pink but Alyssa's was black, and seemed to originate from a mark on her forehead that was hidden under her hair.

Gasping in horror, Rei turned to the others. "It's a Lemure!"

"I suspected as much," Ami said. "It's quite sophisticated for a Lemure, come to think of it."

"Chibiusa is in big trouble!" Usagi wailed.

Minako shook her head. "It doesn't seem so right now. Maybe it's like Ami-chan said, the fake is waiting for the right time."

"I still don't like this sitting around," grumbled Makoto.

"Neither do I," Rei agreed. "We need to do something!"

A chime sounded from Rei's computer. Artemis leaped up onto the desk and began to type, and the girls all crowded around it. "What's happening?" Makoto asked.

Luna stared at the screen curiously. "It looks like we just received an Email. But nobody knows this address except for you girls, Mamoru-san, Darla and-"

"Lia-chan!" Usagi crowed. "She's okay!"

"Not necessarily," Artemis said. "It could be the Lemure, using Alyssa's knowledge. Of course, that's assuming that the duplication was that complete. We'll see when I bring it up." He opened the message, but all it consisted of was a short series of periods and dashes, nothing more.

Ami peered at it. "It looks like Morse code. What does it say?"

The white cat frowned, then turned to face them. "You're not going to like this."

"WELL?" the girls chorused.

"It says, 'Wait'."


	9. Chapter 9

Journeys Through the Past  
A Sailor Moon fanfic by Sailor Chronos

Chapter Nine: Destiny's Battle

Journal, April 9th 1995, continued  
We made it. Barely. After seeing Kurisu-san home, I returned to my apartment and left an Email message for the others after teaching myself Morse code in a hurry. I hope they'll understand what I meant; I didn't want to take the chance of contacting them directly in case I was being watched. Actually I had expected company when I got back but there's no sign of anyone having been here since I left this morning. I'm grateful for that, because I'm sure there are going to be double problems tomorrow.

* * *

Lamplight was reflected from the highly polished surface of the desk. A young man in a uniform sat there, staring at the blank piece of paper in front of him and nervously twirling a pen in his right hand.

"Kurin?" a female voice asked from behind him. "The shuttle is here. Will you be long?"

He sighed. "I just want to finish this letter, Mother."

"All right, but it's best not to keep the Minister waiting. We're all proud of you." The door closed.

After closing his eyes for a moment, he began to write. A teardrop blotted the page. "I'm sorry, Lia-chan," he whispered to himself.

* * *

"He WHAT?" Alyssa shouted, furious at having her training interrupted, and worse, with news like this! "Why didn't he SAY something? Why didn't he TELL me!"

"Calm down, Alyssa," her mother said gently. "He couldn't tell you because you were in seclusion with Mirai and Sailor Mara. However he wrote you this letter." The willowy blonde woman walked up to her and presented an envelope bearing Kurin's family seal.

With trembling fingers, Alyssa broke the seal and read the letter. As she read, her hands lost all feeling and the paper fluttered to the floor. She didn't bother to pick it up. "He's gone already," she said softly, tears starting to flow. "He didn't even wait to say goodbye! HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO ME?"

"Please stop over-reacting," her father said, having come into the room when he heard her yells. "You knew he was training for the position." The wall lamps distorted the shadow of his muscular form.

"Yes, but I never thought he would have to leave!"

"Come now, dear..." Linae tried to put an arm around her daughter's shoulders but it was shrugged off. "This is an important appointment for Kurin. He was chosen over many other qualified boys to be a page for Minister Alcon. You should be happy for him."

Alyssa choked back a sob. "But-"

"No arguments now." Darin's deep voice was stern. "What do you think Mirai would say if she saw her protegee behaving like this? Your fifteenth yearing is coming soon, then you'll be confirmed as the new Sailor Chronos. You can't afford to be distracted."

Glaring at her parents with reddened eyes, she cried, "Distracted? The man I love is gone and I may never see him again! How can you stand there and tell me I should be unconcerned!"

Darin snorted in frustration. "Of course you'll see him again! When you become a Senshi you'll have ample opportunities to visit him on the Moon. You'll even meet Queen Serenity... Alyssa!" His call fell on deaf ears as Alyssa fled from the room and slammed the door.

"I didn't think she would take it this badly, Darin," his wife said apologetically.

"It's better that she knows now rather than later, Linae. She'll have to get over it eventually. If she's to become Sailor Chronos, she needs to control herself."

In the privacy of her room, Alyssa wept until she no longer had the energy to continue. She knew that Kuri-chan's situation had been unavoidable but that didn't help her feel any better.

As she sat morosely on the edge of her bed, she noticed the little leather-bound box that contained the diamond lapel pin that was a gift from her parents to wear at her confirmation. She removed the pin and gazed at the intricate facets of the stone, then made a decision. She WOULD become Sailor Chronos. Not just for her parents, but for Mirai and Darla. Most of all, for Kuri-chan, since he would have wanted her to succeed. And she would never allow her feelings to get the best of her again: she would keep herself apart, never getting too close to anyone.

It was a high price to pay. She hoped it would be worth it.

* * *

Alyssa woke from a fitful sleep and glanced at the digital clock on her nightstand: two A.M. Her bedclothes were rumpled and the pillow wet; evidence of another dream, and a bad one at that. Shivering despite the warmth of the room, she staggered to her feet, remade the bed and pulled a spare pillow out of the closet.

Sleep eluded her as the details of the dream slowly filtered into her consciousness. Now she remembered everything, and why she had forcibly locked that part of her life away. She had sacrificed her feelings for her duty. But that was in the past. This was the present.

This time she was going to get her life back.

* * *

"AAAHHH! WE'RE LATE!" Two blonde-haired girls ran haphazardly along the sidewalk.

"Why did you have to start playing that Sailor V game!" Minako panted. "Now we're gonna miss our study session!"

"It wasn't ALL my fault!" retorted Usagi. "You were flirting with that cute boy!"

"Look out!"

Usagi tried to stop but ended up careening into the woman that was walking ahead of them. There was a momentary tangle of arms and legs. Minako ended up on the bottom, the woman sprawled across her stomach face-down, and Usagi sitting on top of them both.

Minako groaned, then did a double-take. "Alyssa-san!"

The pale-haired girl lifted her head onto her raised forearms. "You know, we really ought to stop meeting like this!" Her tone was amused.

Immediately Usagi got to her feet, stammering apologies as she helped them up.

Alyssa laughed as she brushed the dust off her uniform. "I'm okay. Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"We've got a meeting at Rei-chan's. Come ON, Usagi!" Minako tore off again, hauling Usagi along behind her. Usagi looked back momentarily; was that the real Alyssa or the clone? She didn't have time to think about it, as she had to watch where she was putting her feet.

They were in for a surprise when they reached the shrine. Alyssa was already there, along with the rest of the girls. "Hey, we were just about to give up on you two," Rei grumbled.

"What's the problem?" asked Makoto, as Usagi was staring at Alyssa suspiciously.

"Huh?" Usagi suddenly remembered that she was supposed to play ignorant, which for her wasn't hard, and began to laugh. "Oh, I was just looking at Lia-chan's nice pin. I wish I had one too!"

Chibiusa pulled a face. "Don't count on it. That diamond is probably worth more money than you'll ever make in your lifetime!"

Luna and Artemis exchanged embarrassed glances.

"It is beautiful though," Minako commented. "Where did you get it?"

Alyssa hesitated. "I've always had it. I don't remember where it came from or how I got it, but I wear it because it's pretty."

"It suits you," Makoto said. "Just like these suit me." She angled her head so they all could see the red rose earrings that she wore.

Rei dropped a pile of books on the table and Usagi recoiled from them as if they were a youma. "We're here to discuss school, not jewelry. How'd your first day back at school go, Alyssa-san?"

"Well enough. It felt strange to be back after so long."

"I'm sure you'll be used to it again after a few days," Ami said. "It's always hard to make big changes in your routine."

"Are you all right, Lia-chan?" Usagi asked suddenly, for Alyssa was fidgeting uncomfortably.

"Uh... Yes, I'm fine." Alyssa stood up and smiled. "I just wanted us to stop the chat and get down to business." Her expression slowly changed to one of pure malice. "And my name isn't Alyssa... it's Assyra!" She held her hands out in a threatening gesture!

As the girls stared at her in momentary shock, papers on the table ruffled as a breeze blew through the room. Everyone looked toward the open door to see that Sailor Chronos was there, leaning against the door frame. "Your business is with me, reflection."

The clone gasped. "You escaped? Impossible!" In a moment she recovered her composure and glared at Chronos. "Just as well. I was looking forward to killing you myself." Her clothes warped and transformed into an exact duplicate of Chronos' Sailor fuku, and she tossed her hair, revealing the Lemure mark on her forehead. "There is room here for only one of us!"

"Fair enough," Chronos said casually, not moving from the spot. "But you'll have to keep the apartment tidy, go to school on time, do your homework with the girls, and make sure Chibiusa-chan doesn't eat too much ice cream." She ticked off each point on her fingers.

Assyra howled in fury and charged through the doorway into the yard, but Sailor Chronos wasn't there any more. "Where are you? Come out, or I'll start aging your friends to oblivion one by one!"

"Oh, so they're MY friends now?" came the same casual voice from somewhere above. "I seem to remember you saying that they were YOUR friends. Tsk tsk. If you're really me, then you ought to know who your friends are."

Assyra hesitated. "I have no friends. I live only to serve the glory of the Dead Moon!"

"Are you sure?" Chronos asked, leaping down from the roof of the shrine. "There are six girls here who were willing to be your friends, even though they knew your nature. Will you deny yourself the chance to live among real people instead of being at the Dead Moon's beck and call?"

"Don't try to confuse me!" the clone shouted. "STASIS DISK!" She threw the shimmering silver orb.

Sailor Chronos easily caught it. "You're my reflection. You know I'm right." She held the disk up with one hand until it faded away. "How about I just walk away and let you take over? I'm sure it'll be a whole new experience for you."

Usagi walked up. "We'd be happy to be your friends, if you'd give us the chance."

The Lemure stared at them, then roughly shoved Usagi aside. "You keep out of this, odango atama! This is between me and Miss Perfect!"

A tarnished sword appeared in her left hand and she thrust it toward Chronos, who backflipped away.

"I'm not perfect, not by a long shot," Chronos said, parrying another thrust with her own sword. "I'm just wise enough to know my limitations." For the next few moments she couldn't speak, saving her energy to fight Assyra. She had always hated fencing with a left-handed opponent.

"If you were so wise, you wouldn't have allowed your planet to die!" The Lemure made a savage cut across Chronos' midsection. Fabric ripped.

"Alyssa-san!" Makoto shouted.

"Don't interfere!" Chronos gasped. The front of her skirt now hung at her knees, and blood was flowing from a gash on her left thigh.

"First blood's mine!" Assyra gloated, holding up her stained blade.

Taking advantage of her opponent's carelessness, Chronos tripped her up with a scissor kick, rolled to her feet and held her sword at the Lemure's throat. "I didn't allow my planet to die; I had no choice in the matter, as you well know. Now, I really don't want to kill you, but if you persist in this insanity I won't have a choice about that either. My offer still stands."

Assyra sneered up at Chronos, "The only thing standing at the end of this will be me!" She held her hands above her head and a bright spark of energy appeared between them.

Rei, sensing what was about to happen, yelled "NO!"

Sailor Chronos leaped backwards as the Lemure made a throwing motion with her arms. A blindingly bright light enveloped both of them!

"LIA-CHAN!" Usagi screamed.

The girls were all forced to cover their eyes until the light finally faded. For a moment, the area was eerily quiet; not a bird chirped nor did a branch rustle. The place where the combatants had been was empty save for a few dead leaves.

A groan came from nearby.

"Over there!" Minako pointed, and they rushed to where a still form was lying on the ground. "She's alive!"

Chibiusa looked doubtful. "Which one is it?"

Makoto stooped and carefully moved the white hair aside. There was no mark. "It's the real Chronos."

"Let's get her inside," Ami said. Using a sheet as an impromptu stretcher, they carried her into the temple.


	10. Chapter 10

Journeys Through the Past  
A Sailor Moon fanfic by Sailor Chronos

Chapter Ten: Loving Memories

"Zirconia! Come at once!"

The summons could not be ignored. The ancient sorceress shuffled up to a large golden mirror. "Yes, my Queen?"

A shadowed female figure appeared in the mirror. "Have you found anything yet?" The voice was dulcet, but with a malicious undertone. "My patience will not last forever."

"So far we have been unable to find what you seek, Majesty. There is also a problem with another Sailor Senshi."

"Do not concern yourself with that any longer, Zirconia. Pegasus must be located for our plan to succeed."

Zirconia bowed. "I shall not disappoint you, my Queen." The figure in the mirror faded away.

She turned and rapped the end of her staff on the floor in anger, causing the perched eyeball creature to squeak in protest. One of her best Lemures had been destroyed, the Amazon Trio continued to be incompetent and the Sailor Senshi were a serious threat. However, the Queen had spoken, so she had to obey. One day there would be a reckoning for the Sailor Senshi, and Zirconia intended to be there. She smiled grimly.

* * *

Weak but otherwise well, Alyssa lay on a futon sipping from a cup of tea while the girls nattered about their schoolwork in the next room. She would have to go home soon, but was unsure if she would be able to walk that far.

The door slid open and Chibiusa peeked in.

"Come in, Chibiusa-chan," Alyssa said, beckoning with her free hand. "I'm not such an invalid that I don't need company."

The girl grinned. "I'm glad that you're okay. Usagi said that Mamo-chan would come and drive you home if you're not up to taking a bus."

"That's kind of him, but I think I can manage." She put down her cup and stood, but was only able to stay up for a few wobbly seconds before having to sit again. "Or maybe not."

"Lia-chan?" Usagi's voice came. "Is Chibiusa bothering you?"

"Not at all," she called back. "Do come in. I'm sure you all want to hear how I miraculously survived." She laughed softly as the girls entered the room. "I had sensed what Assyra was trying to do, and Rei-san did me the favour of yelling when she did, which broke her concentration for the split second that I needed to set up my stasis shield. However she had severely underestimated the effect of such power at close range, and ended up destroying herself."

"But even with your shield, you were hurt badly," Makoto said.

Alyssa shrugged. "Just drained, really. That shield takes a lot of concentration to maintain, plus I'm a little rusty at countering my own powers. If I had been in practice I wouldn't have needed the shield, I would have just dissipated the attack the same way I had the disk. But at such proximity I didn't want to chance it."

Ami asked, "So how are you feeling now?"

"Still weak, but that'll pass. I can't walk yet, so perhaps I will avail myself of Mamoru-san's ride after all."

* * *

Journal, April 10th 1995  
The crisis is over; for me at any rate. I feel that the others still have a long way to go before they can solve their problem, but I'm sure they'll be able to manage without me from now on. There is one more loose end for me to tie up, then I can get on with life. It has been too long. Mamoru-san was as good as his word. Not only did he drive me back to my apartment, but even carried me partway up the stairs after my legs gave out. I told him that Usagi-chan would be jealous, but he just laughed and said that he wouldn't mention it. What a wonderful relationship those two have.

Alyssa woke to the sound of birds chirping. The sky was just getting light: too early yet to think about getting out of bed. She lay staring at the ceiling for a few moments, then decided to get dressed and try to go for a walk. If her legs could handle it, she would go to school today.

It turned out that a good night's sleep was all she had needed. Before she knew it, she was crossing the Juuban pedestrian overpass. As she walked she saw someone else walking along the deserted walkway.

Someone who turned out to be Ichijo Kurisu.

"Alyssa-san!" he exclaimed. "Why are you out here at such an hour?"

"I just couldn't sleep any more. You?"

"The same. I thought about calling you but I didn't want to wake you up, so I just slipped out for a while. I wanted to see you because I had another dream..." He stopped as Alyssa put a finger to her lips.

"I know," she said, taking his hand. "I had a dream too. Do you remember anything more since we last talked about this?"

Kurisu nodded. "What you told me while we were prisoners makes sense now." He paused, then suddenly words began to spill out, and he was unable to stop the tide as more and more memories surfaced. "My name was Kurin. I came from a good family and was your friend from childhood. When we reached our teens, you began training to become Sailor Chronos, and I was accepted at an elite school. Shortly after my fifteenth yearing I had to leave Chronos because I had been chosen to be a ministerial page. At first I was so happy that I had made it, I ran down to your parents' house so I could tell you the good news. A few more months' separation didn't bother me, since I knew you'd be able to come to the Moon once you learned how to teleport. They told me that you were in seclusion and couldn't be interrupted, but would be home in a few days."

He sighed and the expression on his face became anguished. "I would have gone to find you anyway, and blast the consequences, but my father wouldn't let me." His voice took on a sarcastic tone. "Such behaviour was unbecoming of my rank." He continued, "Since a shuttle was coming to collect me the following evening, all I could do was write you a letter. I knew you'd be upset, and I wished with all my heart that you would understand." He looked at her, his eyes watering. "But you didn't, did you?"

Alyssa's half-forgotten grief threatened to bring tears again. "I tried, I really did, but I hadn't expected you to be gone so suddenly. It felt like a betrayal. My parents and my friend Darla tried to get me to see reason but it didn't help. Finally I realized that I could not disappoint Mirai after all she had done for me and my family." Even now, she couldn't tell him the whole truth: that she had been the result of an illegal liason between a citizen of Chronos and an Earth woman, and that Mirai had intervened on her father's behalf and prevented them from being exiled by choosing Alyssa as her successor. Perhaps one day she would tell him, but now wasn't the time. "I forced my memories of you aside and began to distance myself from everyone. I became aloof, like a cat; I only showed my real feelings to Darla because I had trained with her and she understood."

"I knew something had happened to you," Kurisu said softly. "The first time you came to the Moon in your official capacity as Sailor Chronos, I was sent to meet you and escort you to the Council chamber. I couldn't wait to see you and say how much I'd missed you. But the moment I laid eyes on you, standing in the courtyard wearing your Sailor fuku, I felt that you weren't my Lia-chan any more. You'd become cold." He wiped falling tears on his sleeve.

"Kuri-chan..." Alyssa hugged him. They stood embraced for a few minutes before she withdrew and continued her side of the story. "That time, I wanted so much to say how I wished we could be together. But Sailor Senshi didn't usually have relationships; their duty was to protect the royal family and couldn't have any 'distractions' as my father put it." She snorted. "It was all I could do to not throw myself into your arms. I didn't want to hurt you but I had no choice. As time went on I came to the Moon more frequently, and avoiding you became harder. I was actually relieved when I heard you'd been promoted to a squire for one of the Royal Knights."

Kurisu nodded. "Even when I was training as a squire, I still heard about you from time to time. I was glad that you and Sailor Mara were often helping Queen Serenity with matters of state. I knew that was what you wanted, but I still missed you terribly, and the good times we had playing in the fields on Chronos. The Moon was beautiful in its own way but it wasn't like home." He shivered abruptly. "Then the Dark Kingdom came. When the news got around that the planet Chronos had somehow broken apart and the entire population had perished, I was devastated. I thought you had been killed too. However I was given no time to grieve for you or my family, since everyone was required to enforce security around the palace. Why Queen Serenity chose to hold a ball that night, nobody could understand, but we had our orders..." His voice trailed off.

Alyssa knew the story of what had happened next all too well. She put her hand on his shoulder gently. "Kuri-chan, I know it was terrible, but it was all such a long time ago. I'm sure Queen Serenity saved me because she wanted us to be together in the future. Couldn't we just forgive each other and start over? I..." She hesitated, hoping that he felt the same way as she did. "I still love you."

He stared at her, amazed. "Lia-chan!" he cried joyfully, grabbing her by the waist and hoisting her into the air before setting her on her feet again. "Of course I forgive you! And now that everything's finally clear in my head, I can finally forgive myself for never telling you what I should have." Smiling, he took her in his arms. "Jikanno Alyssa, I love you. I always have and I always will. After school today, would you please accompany me to the Crown cafe for tea?"

Feeling as if she was walking on air, she looked at him and nodded. "It's a date."

They kissed.

Kurisu regarded her quizzically when they parted. "By the way, how did you escape those manacles?"

She winked, then grinned mischeviously. "It's a secret."

A black cat that was watching from the other end of the walkway smiled to itself and silently walked off as the sun peeked over the horizon.

THE END

Sailor Chronos  
September 1998


End file.
